Halberd's Fall
by Nintendo1487
Summary: Meta Knight is upset about the fall of his beloved ship. Nobody appears to notice his brooding as he and his fellow smashers enter the void of the Subspace, but an unlikely friend comes to his aid. Very short One-shot


_I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong to their respective owners. I created this short story strictly for enjoyment of readers and simply because I wanted to. No other reason._

* * *

Meta Knightsighed as he watched his beloved Halberd slowly fall apart. Parts flew off of it's enflamed body as it gradually broke apart from the rapid missile attacks from the Mother Ship. Fire burst from the engines, rapidly swallowed the metal, engulfing the ship in flames as it came closer and closer to the water. The Halberd's fate was sealed. It's final voyage would end at the bottom of the Great Sea.

Meta Knight sagged his shoulders. He pressed a gloved hand against the glass of the window, as if he could reach out and save his half destroyed ship. But he could not. He lacked that power, and it frustrated him. It frustrated him that he was confined to Samus Aran's small space craft along with Marth, Ike, Lucario, Snake, and Kirby. (the pink ball had boarded the ship after he crashed the Dragoon into Ganondorf and Bowser's ship) However, they didn't notice Meta Knight sulking by one of the back windows. They were too busy gawking at Samus and the huge control panel that worked the ship. Meta Knight scowled. This was nothing compared to his great Halberd.

Meta Knight turned back to look out the window. They were now in the Subspace. He could tell by the dark magic that the place was made out of. However, he could still see his ship far off into the distance, just now crashing into the water. He banged his fist against the window. It made a dull sound, but the other Smashers still didn't notice. He didn't care. His fist slowly relaxed and his hand slid down the glass to finally fall back to his side. He sighed again, closing his eyes to try and deal with his anger. He didn't even notice that Samus had landed the ship and the others were starting to get out. However, the knight still refused to budge. He just continued to sulk over his lost ship.

A cool touch of something against his hand brought him out of his thoughts. He sharply turned his head to see whoever it was that dared disturb him, his yellow eyes flashing red for a brief moment. However, they quickly turned back to yellow as he realized it was only Kirby. The pink warrior was looking up at him with curious blue eyes as he rested his stubby hand against Meta Knight's arm. The knight softened at the sight of his friend, but he turned away and looked back out the window. Kirby followed his gaze, his blue eyes catching the sight of the fiery remains of the Halberd on top of the water. He let out a soft noise of understanding, his gaze immediately becoming sad. He gently slipped his hand into Meta Knight's, making his yellow eyes turn to him once again.

Meta Knight felt a sudden impulse to slap away the hand that had touched him, but he knew it was Kirby, and the thought quickly died away. The pink smasher was only trying to bring comfort when nobody else would. After all, Kirby was the only other who actually knew him, and had also known the Halberd. And Meta Knight also knew that Kirby was the one who brought the Halberd down himself, and being the gentle creature he his, Kirby felt guilty for it. So Meta Knight guessed Kirby needed comfort, too. Maybe that was why he allowed the stubby paw to grab his own slightly larger hand. Maybe that was why his gloved fingers curled themselves around the paw to complete the gesture. After all, if anyone else had tried to hold his hand, he would have smacked them down in a heartbeat.

Meta Knight smiled beneath his mask. There were more important things to worry about that his fallen ship. He needed to fight. He needed to save the Master Hand and stop Ganondorf and Bowser. Any other personal problems could wait. Meta Knight turned to Kirby, who was still clutching to his hand. His eyes flashed pink for a moment before he turned around and walked out of the ship with Kirby at his side. They were still holding hands. That is, until Snake pointed it out, earning him a few cuts from Galaxia.

* * *

_ Hope you liked it. It had very subtle hints of Meta KnightxKirby but nothing very big._ _I happen to support the couple, however..._


End file.
